


Tyrant Inside of Me

by bustybarnes



Series: Bleed It Out [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, And Steve's still...Steve, Bucky's still a sarcastic asshole, Just where Bucky's a vampire, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Vampire!Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bustybarnes/pseuds/bustybarnes
Summary: Bucky didn’t know much about what HYDRA did to him.  They didn’t actually tell him anything about the intricacies involved in how they turned him into their idea of the perfect weapon.  The only thing his handlers ever told him when on missions was to “drink this” before handing him a metal container with a straw in it.  Once he remembered asking what it was but he didn’t remember what the reaction was from his handlers or anything, just drinking it.It being blood.  Well, not blood exactly.  HYDRA, being sneaky & brilliant scientists, had come up with a way to manage the condition they had inflicted upon him by a combination of drugs and a synthetic blood substitute.(AKA An AU where HYDRA's experiments turned Bucky into a vampire.)





	Tyrant Inside of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BuckyGrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyGrl/gifts).



> This is dedicated to my wonderful and amazing Rachel. я люблю тебя душенька моя. 
> 
> This is also for [Jakathine](http://jakathine.tumblr.com) because she gave me the idea for the fic in the first place.
> 
> (Not beta'd also because my betas are asleep and if I don't post this now, I will chicken out so if you find any spelling or grammar errors, feel free to point them out privately and I'll get to them.)

Bucky didn’t know much about what HYDRA did to him. They didn’t actually tell him anything about the intricacies involved in how they turned him into their idea of the perfect weapon. The only thing his handlers ever told him when on missions was to “drink this” before handing him a metal container with a straw in it. Once he remembered asking what it was but he didn’t remember what the reaction was from his handlers or anything, just drinking it.

It being blood. Well, not blood exactly. HYDRA, being sneaky & brilliant scientists, had come up with a way to manage the condition they had inflicted upon him by a combination of drugs and a synthetic blood substitute. 

The problem Bucky faced after the fall of SHIELD and HYDRA was that there were no more handlers and the safe houses he raided only produced so much of the blood substitute, even if he rationed himself, which he did greatly. That was the easy part. The hard part was detoxing from the drugs they had him on. That hurt and stretched his self control to monumental proportions. Bucky made sure he stayed sedated more than was strictly necessary.

Thankfully, Steve was big on giving him space once he was all moved in so he covertly got a small refrigerator and hid it in the back of his closet for as long as the substitute held out, which wasn’t long.

More often than not, he slept in Steve’s room anyway. Steve being close kept most of the nightmares at bay. But he still dreamt of corpses burned beyond recognition to hide the fact that he’d torn them apart and drained them of every drop of their blood. Of having to be tranquilized because he’d gone into a bloodlust frenzy and was out of control. When those dreams started coming, he knew he had to stop rationing the substitute. This posed a problem since his feeding option would run out.

Another sleepless night meant Bucky found himself wandering around Manhattan when he happened by a building that stopped him in his tracks. Twenty-somethings standing around the steps down into the entrance to a club but it was obvious that the place catered to those in the vampire goth scene. Bucky laughed into the night air and trotted down the few steps into the club, not looking too out of place in his black jeans, black combat boots, and long sleeved black v-necked shirt. For once his long hair served him well and didn’t annoy him.

The crowd ebbed and flowed around him like a living, breathing being, in and out of the dance floor, the lights giving the whole room an eerie blood-like hue. Streams of people trickled to the dance floor and back, their clothes dark under the lights and their makeup all too pale. Bucky knew the look. They were making themselves into what they thought vampires looked like, pale with gaunt features, sunken eyes and hollow cheeks clad all in black. Well, they had the black right but these people, Bucky inhaled sharply, were all too human. His canines sharpened as his tongue ran along his teeth instinctively. Bucky found himself in a new predicament. Instead of having to hold himself and the hunger at bay, it was being beckoned out into the open. At every turn, there were people practically begging and offering themselves up to him.

Bucky found himself drawn into dancing with a couple, both early 20s and more than willing to give whatever he wanted to take from them. The synthesized beat danced across his skin as he felt the girl pushing her body against his back, pressing him closer to the young blond man in front of him. Bucky couldn’t take his eyes off how open his gaze was as the blond’s eyes travelled down him. He looped his fingers in belt loops of Bucky’s jeans and pulled himself even closer as Bucky ground their hips together, an almost feral smile playing across his lips. He felt the girl’s hands roaming over his back, her lips finding just the right spot on the side of his neck to make him moan. The blond leaned forward, pressing his mouth over Bucky’s to swallow the sound, his tongue sliding over Bucky’s canines, nicking itself just enough so that a taste of hot, coppery sweet blood slid between their tongues. Between the tang of the blood lingering on his tongue and the grinding the three of them were doing on the dancefloor, Bucky’s head was spinning but he knew he had to get them somewhere more private. He broke away from the blond, licking at the blood smeared across his lips with a wicked grin. The girl pulled them both towards another part of the club that Bucky had seen a couple of people coming out of but hadn’t paid it much attention after that.

There were curtained off areas where you could still hear the music but not much else. The girl beckoned them to follow her with a nod.

“Don’t worry...it’s completely private in here and anything goes. We know the owner.” Her voice was bold and Bucky finally saw that her hair was purple, coming down just down to her shoulders in big curls. He stalked towards her but stopped when she braced herself against one wall with a hand on his chest and a shake of her head towards the blond.

“She likes to watch. You mind?” The other man’s voice crept along Bucky’s cheek as he felt him press against him, all hard lines and want.

In lieu of an answer, Bucky turned slowly and walked the blond backwards until his back was pressed along the cloth-lined wall. He pressed his nose to the young man’s neck and inhaled deeply, the scent of fresh blood more heady and intoxicating than any alcohol or drug ever had been. His hands tugged the other’s shirt out his jeans so Bucky could feel just how human he was. A flash of blond hair, the feeling of the man’s ribs rise and falling under his hands, and Bucky could almost pretend this was Steve...not now but back when they were both young and free from all their collective bullshit. He closed his eyes and licked a stripe up his neck before sinking his teeth in at the same second his right hand slipped into the blond’s jeans and around his dick. The moan that filled the air was pleasure tinged with pain. Bucky drank slowly, making sure to keep his prey’s mind focused on the hand on his dick...strokes fast and hurried, trying to bring pleasure and not really caring about technique. He bit his tongue and gave the bite marks on the man’s neck one last lick, knowing without knowing why that his blood would alteast heal most of the bite wound so that it would look like a really enthusiastic hickey. He finished the other man off with a few quick pulls of his hand, a smile dancing along his lips as he saw his eyes, almost all black with pleasure, roll back in his head as he spilled over Bucky’s hand. Bucky carefully slid his hands up and out of the blond’s jeans just as he gingerly touched his neck. To distract him further, Bucky licked at his fingers where he could still smell where he’d come.

“Taste as good as you look.” He whispered to the blond. A soft moan from behind them let Bucky know the girl had also thoroughly enjoyed herself. 

“You two make such a beautiful picture…” She sighed. Bucky smiled over his shoulder at her before pushing away from the blond to leave.

“But you…” He reached out to grab one of Bucky’s belt loops but Bucky intercepted his hand, bringing his wrist to his lips for a playful bite and wink.

“Gotta get going. Maybe another time.” He let go of the outstretched hand as the girl stepped into the space he’d just been before he parted the curtain and left.

Bucky walked out of the club as anonymous as he had been when he’d come in. He glanced back at the dance floor and at the people all around him, completely unaware that the very thing they played at being was right there among them. He couldn’t help but smile as he walked out and headed back to the Tower.

Steve was on the couch when he got off the elevator on their floor. Bucky knew he’d be there but he also knew Steve wouldn’t press him for details like where he’d been or if he was okay. That’s when the guilt kicked in. But he couldn’t risk hurting Steve who, regardless of what he thought to the contrary, could most definitely be hurt by Bucky. 

“Hey Buck...couldn’t sleep again huh.” His voice was groggy like he’d just woken up from a catnap.

“Nope. Gonna take a shower and try again. You gonna stay on the couch or you gonna be in bed when I get out?” He was trying for glib but it came out accusatory instead, making him wince when he heard Steve sigh.

“I’ll be right in.”

Bucky showered perfunctorily, his body on autopilot with the fresh blood flowing through him. He closed his eyes under the spray of the water and was back in the curtained room, blood flowing into his mouth freely, heartbeat pulsing against his tongue. He finished his shower and toweled off. By the time he wrapped the towel around his hips and stumbled out of the bathroom, his eyes were heavy. The high of his feeding was wearing off and he thought he might actually be able to sleep without the nightmares keeping him up. He went face first into the bed, the scent of Steve all over the pillow billowing up around him to welcome him. Bucky grabbed the pillow with both hands and pulled it even closer to his face, sighing as sleep began to creep over him.

“Take your towel off so you don’t get the covers wet, Buck.” Steve’s voice lit Bucky’s nerves like electricity, jarring the sleep from his brain and training his gaze on the super-soldier lying to his right.

“Fuck I forgot you were in here.” He drug his eyes along Steve’s bare chest, the planes of his stomach bare and making Bucky’s mouth water in a completely different way.

“It *is* my room…” Steve’s voice trailed off as Bucky crawled over to him, licking into his mouth without any pretense. Steve was always hesitant to touch Bucky when things were getting started, not that they’d started anything that often, but Bucky needed to be touched and grounded. This time, however, was different. Steve was actively pushing away from him, his tongue peeking out to flick against his lips, almost as if he was testing a lingering taste.

“Hey...what’s a guy gotta do to get a little attention from his favorite guy?” And Bucky was pulling Steve back towards him, fingers skimming up and down his arms lightly but Steve was having none of it. He kept pulling out of Bucky’s grip with a sly smile. “The fuck, Steve?”

“Nothin’. I just figured you were tired considering you usually come in and go right back to sleep. ‘sides, we got that meeting early…” Steve kept running his finger across his bottom lip absently. The action wasn’t lost on Bucky.

“Is this the supersoldier version of ‘not tonight, dear, I have a headache’? Because it needs work.” Bucky didn’t even try to keep the hurt or sarcasm out of his voice, turned over, and willed himself to sleep.

Sleep was easily obtained compared to most nights and was nightmare free, unlike most nights. Even before, with his minimalized rationed feedings of HYDRA’s substitute, Bucky usually had some nightmares but not the previous night. There was nothing...he hadn’t even woken up and not known why.

As a result, he was in desperate need of coffee. Bucky woke up to find Steve already gone from their bed (no surprise) and wondered, not for the first time, if the man was incapable of staying in bed past 5am unless injured. Useless thoughts not getting him anywhere, Bucky pulled himself out of bed, rifled through the dresser and managed to pull on a pair of blue jeans and grey tshirt before shuffling into the main room of their apartment...to find that, apparently, he’d missed the memo about a meeting of the minds in their kitchen, specifically between himself and the coffee pot.

Four heads turned in tandem to look and watch as Bucky emerged from the bedroom.

“Mornin’ Buck...sleep well?” Steve was forcing his usually chipper morning voice and was watching him.

“You know I did considering you were awake when I went to sleep and when I woke up. What’s all this?” He motioned to the conglomeration around the counter.

“What, we can’t come by for breakfast?” Clint was fiddling with an arrow with an actual smile on his face. Bucky rolled his eyes.

“Move. Coffee.” Surprise registered on Steve’s face. “What? I have coffee every morning.”

“I think he means the complete sentence that preceded the coffee demand.” Natasha commented from behind her own mug from her perch on the far side of the counter.

Bucky watched as the four of them traded undecipherable looks as he fixed his coffee and grabbed the last Danish before Clint could snag it with a harpoon. A disgruntled ‘awww’ coupled with a snicker and a couple of chuckles followed him as he headed to the living room area to eat, thinking he would be free of following gazes.

Bucky was wrong.

“Okay seriously. Is there something on my face? Did I get de-aged in my sleep? Am I bright pink with polka dots? What is with the staring?”

“Sorry, man. Steve just said you were acting...weird...last night and then here you are not growling at us and actually eating instead of just guzzling coffee for breakfast. Just an unexpected change for the better.” Sam held his hands up, one hand holding his coffee mug & the other empty, in an ‘I surrender’ motion.

Bucky mock-glared at Steve and shoved the rest of his danish in his mouth defiantly, earning a smile from Steve, albeit a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes but a smile nonetheless.

The day was, by comparison to the previous days, better. There wasn’t the nagging thought at the back of Bucky’s mind that he was on borrowed time and, while the relief of that along with continued peace from his first remembered feeding on actual blood was a welcomed one, there was something...off. All through their meeting, none of which he could actually remember any of, Steve kept watching him. And the sly text messages that Steve was trying to send to Sam and Natasha was disconcerting. Bucky sighed and tried, for the 900th time, to pay attention to whatever Maria Hill was telling them about some upstart terrorist group trying to make a name for themselves.

“So we’re doing what, exactly?” Clint sounded as clueless as Bucky felt.

“Cleaning house. You’ll be going in and discreetly eliminating this threat before it has a chance to grow into an even larger one.” Maria clicked to a new slide as Bucky fashioned a miniature dart out of the remnants of his pencil and an eraser to shoot at Clint, who caught it instantly of course. Steve cleared his throat and made an aborted motion at Bucky when Bucky saw him, changing the motion towards Maria with a stern look. Clint obviously didn’t catch the stern look because he threw the homemade dart back at Bucky, who caught it without even having to look.

“Maria, are we all needed for this? It sounds like a relatively small cell that Sam, Natasha, and I could deal with.” Steve was using his official Captain America voice and was even sitting up straighter than normal. His arms were crossed across his chest and there was a subtle tick in his jaw that registered nervousness. None of these non-verbal markers were lost on Bucky. He was deliberately trying to exclude Bucky from this mission and trying to be officially nonchalant about it.

He was failing miserably.

“Unfortunately we need all hands on deck with this one, Captain. Even Stark is gonna be sitting in to oversee things on this end. So gear up. Quinjet leaves in twenty.” Maria gathered up papers as most of the group left the room. Bucky moved to get Steve’s attention only to be blocked by Natasha maneuvering him towards the armoury. As they were leaving, he heard Steve mention his name to Maria but couldn’t hear the rest of the conversation that followed.

“What gives, Talia? These are distraction tactics and we both know it so give it up.” Bucky leaned back against the elevator wall and watched Natasha closely.

“And you only call me Talia when you’re trying to get under my skin so stop it. Steve needed to talk to Maria about mission critical intel and asked me to make sure you were…”

“Handled?” They exited the elevator and walked into the impressive Stark armoury.

“Accompanied to the armoury.”

“Like I said. He’s been watching me like a hawk all morning so…” Bucky shrugged. “And what was up with him not wanting me on this op? I figured the fact that I actually slept through the night would make him happy, not suspicious.” He started pulling out weapons and putting them on the table.

“Steve’s worried about you. You’ve gone from barely sleeping to sleeping like a baby with no discernable reason. He wants what’s best for you and he’s afraid this mission might jeopardize that.” Natasha picked up different guns, inspecting them and added a couple of the smaller pistols to her holsters before moving off to one side while Bucky finished picking out his weapons. He made a noncommittal grunt. He didn’t completely believe her but he couldn’t prove anything. In the meantime, the feel of the guns grounded him, blurring out the world around him as he inspected each weapon he intended on taking to use on this mission until his entire existence was nothing until himself and the weapon in his hand.

In hindsight, he should’ve paid attention to the briefing. There had been way more terrorists than they’d bargained for and all of them equipped with a frankly impressive array of both firepower and talent. By the time all was said and done, Natasha had a broken leg, Clint had a concussion, Steve, a stab wound, and Bucky...had lost count of all his injuries. He’d been injury-free until he’d seen Steve, out in the open, take a knife to one side. After that, Bucky had gone on a rampage until he had cut a path through the bodies between himself and Steve and had the blond pulled to safety.

In the confines of the Quinjet, Bucky realized how monumentally fucked he truly was. The injuries were healing quickly but that entailed his body burning through last night’s feeding faster than anticipated. That, combined with Steve’s still bleeding stab wound, meant Bucky’s head was spinning.

Fingers snapped in front of his face in rapid succession. He blinked and Sam’s face came into focus.

“You okay, Barnes? Looked like you took one hell of a beating. I see multiple lacerations, at least three stab wounds that I can’t say the extent of and a gunshot wound to your leg. I know you’re a supersoldier but damn.” Sam grabbed several pieces of gauze to clean the blood from Bucky’s face.

“Only one not healing is the gunshot. But even that one will be pretty much gone by the time we get back to base.” Bucky’s voice was tight with tension. He had to hold it together until he could get some distance from the others with their open wounds.

Sam glared at him and he could guess the reason. He was healing faster than anticipated, even with the serum’s capabilities. Steve’s wounds wouldn’t be completely healed for about a day yet. But Steve didn’t have the same serum as Bucky did.

Bucky closed his eyes and did his best to tame the hunger that was lurking just beneath his skin. The sooner he could get away from his teammates, and especially Steve, the better off they’d all be.

Sam hovered like a mother hen, insisting on checking over all of Bucky’s injuries once he’d stabilized the others. Bucky peeled the tac vest off and shook his head when he saw Sam pulling out antiseptic wipes and bandages. The cuts on his abdomen had closed up, as had the stab wounds mostly. The gunshot...well that was taking its time. Bucky tuned out Sam’s spiel about how, regardless of supersoldier serum, it was important to treat wounds and clean them.

“Does Steve complain like this when he gets checked out after getting hurt on an op?”

“Yes, just not to your face.” Bucky hissed through gritted teeth as Sam pulled the bullet out of his leg. Steve kicked him, well at him, but the motion jarred his side. Bucky’s mouth watered by the scent of blood that rushed from Steve’s knife wound. He held his breath as best he could while Sam managed to staunch the bleeding.

“We’re almost back to the tower. If you can manage not to move, those stitches should hold.”

“Basically, lay there and impersonate those statutes you like to draw.” There was more venom behind his words than Bucky meant but he really needed Steve to not rip his stitches again.

They made it back to the tower quicker than expected. There was a med team waiting for them, Natasha and Clint mostly. Bucky swatted them away when they tried to get him to go to medical. No, what he needed wasn’t a trip to medical.

Bucky quickly made his way to their floor and showered as best he could with a lingering hole in his leg. He bandaged it quickly once out of the shower and dressed perfunctorily in black jeans and a black t-shirt. He was working on his boots when Steve walked in.

“Shouldn’t you be in medical?”

“I could ask the same of you. At least I only have a mostly healed stab wound and not a gunshot.” Steve snapped back.

“Mostly healed.” Bucky ducked his head to avoid the patented Rogers glare, passed down from Sarah Rogers to her son. 

“Buck..you need to rest. If nothin’ else, you’ll heal quicker.” Steve peeled his t-shirt off and tossed it in the vicinity of the hamper.

“Need fresh air. Feelin’ cooped up.” He was beginning to fidget, the hunger building.

“Well at least wait until after I get outta the shower? Make sure I don’t pass out or something while I’m in there?” He paused in the doorway to the bathroom, a hopeful look on his face. The puppy dog eyes always got the best of Bucky, who waved Steve away. Hell at least the shower would wash away the lingering scent of blood and, with it, the last bit of temptation from Steve’s skin.

The universe, however, was rarely that kind, Bucky thought, as he heard the unmistakable sounds of Steve jerking off in the shower a few minutes later. Instinctively, his canines extended and his entire world narrowed to the gloriously excruciating sounds of Steve’s pleasured moans coming from the shower. Bucky tried putting his head between his knees and holding his breath but nothing worked, especially when he heard his name, a breathy moan from Steve’s lips, right when he came.

Acting on pure instinct, Bucky was up and out of the bedroom and to the elevator before Steve was even out of the shower. He needed two things right then: to not see Steve all dripping wet from the shower, the smell of come lingering despite the shower, and, most importantly, he needed to feed.

There was a crispness to the air once he was finally outside but Bucky barely registered it. He was on a purposeful walk, his body drawn in the direction of the club after only one visit.

Bucky told himself that he wasn’t looking for the same couple from last night but every time a blond head brushed past him, he did a double take to see if he recognized the face. On the third one, Bucky realized that he never really got that good of a look at the guy...or the girl for that matter. Instead of trying to guess or, worse, trying to pick someone, he decided to head to the bar for a drink and see who, if anybody, approached him.

“You have the bearing of a man who’s looking for something...or someone?” Bucky felt rather than saw someone sit down to the right of him, fingers playing with their glass. He inclined his head to glance at them. He couldn’t tell much about the man’s height but he had an average build with short dark hair. Bucky gave him a generous once over, T-shirt stretched relatively tight over a muscled chest with a jacket of some type thrown over it.

“Maybe...depends. You offering something?” Bucky smiled a devilish smile, leaning toward this mysterious stranger, their legs brushing against each other. The other man leaned closer until he was mere inches from Bucky, the smell of the blood churning just beneath his skin enough to make his mouth water and his canines extend. 

“Вам нужна кровь, солдат.” The words sent a chill down Bucky’s spine. He honestly expected his brain and body to shut down or go on autopilot but it didn’t. So he faked it as best he could remember when trigger words had been used against him in the past. He waited to move until what had to either be a HYDRA douchebag stood up and motioned for Bucky to follow him. They walked along the edges of the dance floor and down a service hallway, the man leading him walking with the unmistakable air of someone who thought himself superior to everyone and everything around him. They kept walking until they were outside in an alley behind the club if Bucky had to guess. He did a cursory glance around while the guy moved off to one side probably to call in reinforcements. They were at the end of an alleyway and there were no lights and no discernable sounds from the buildings on either side of them that could be heard over the music of the club. Bucky smiled. 

“You’re...what the fuck?!” The man honest to God yelped as he turned, a cell phone pressed to his ear, and saw Bucky advancing towards him. “Вам нужна кровь, солдат!” He screamed, as if increasing the volume of his words would increase their efficiency.

“Uhoh...looks like HYDRA’s commands just don’t work the same way anymore. But you’re right...I do need blood.” He stalked towards him, inch by inch, until he heard the guy’s back hit the wall. He took the cellphone out of the guy’s hand and crushed it in his left hand before punching, albeit at about half strength, into the brick wall beside the guy’s head to make sure he knew not to move. “Now you were offering something inside…” Bucky leaned forward until his nose was just above the guy’s jugular and inhaled deeply. He stayed there, nose barely skimming the skin and savoring the smell of the blood that was being pumped even quicker through the veins just under the surface.

“You should be grateful I found you before you slaughtered a roomful of innocent people. You should be begging us to take you back. We’re the only ones who know how to control the monster you....” Bucky knew he was trying to buy time until whoever he called got here and Bucky was having none of it. He leaned back and wrapped his right hand around the guy’s throat to squeeze just hard enough to shut him up.

“You assholes are all alike. You think you can throw some bullshit words at me and poof! I’ll be ready to follow you right back to wherever the fuck and do whatever the fuck. But newsflash pal! I don’t exactly need you or HYDRA for that matter. My life’s my own again and I have friends who give a damn about me. The rest’ll come out in the wash…” He loosened his grip just enough to make the guy think he was going to have a chance to escape. “But you? Won’t live to see it.”

“What will your precious Captain think of you then? Going back covered in blood, even of that of an enemy...what would Steve Rogers think…” Bucky tightened his fist until he felt blood running over his hand and then he ripped his hand forward, blood spraying across his face and over his upper body. He could take all the taunts in the world but this little HYDRA sycophant didn’t get to mention Steve’s name. The guy was never going to walk out of the alley but Bucky wasn’t about to feed on him. Still...blood dripped from his right hand and he was never one to waste an opportunity. He was about to lick his index finger clean when he heard movement from the open end of the alley. He cut his eyes to see what had moved and couldn’t believe it when he did.

“Steve?” He had to ask to see if he was hallucinating.

“Bucky...what the fuck?” Not hallucinating.

“I can explain.” But he really couldn’t and he had no idea what he could possibly say that would explain what Steve had just witnessed.

“Okay so explain because honestly? I’m a little freaked out.” Steve kept his distance when Bucky made a move towards him.

“How much did you see?” Good place to start was knowing how much he had to explain away.

“Why did he think you’d slaughter a roomful of innocent people? And why did he call you a monster? Why would HYDRA call you a monster? Weren’t you their perfect weapon?”

Those he could answer with some carefully spun bullshit. “Probably something to do with how long I’ve been out of cryo or away from whatever the fuck drugs they had me on. I didn’t ask and once he brought you into things, well…” He shrugged and gave a self deprecating laugh in hopes of throwing Steve off the current line of questioning. He should’ve known better.

“Then why were you about to lick his blood off your fingers?”

Shit. Distraction time.

“How’d you even find me? You were still in the shower when I left.” He could feel the blood still running down his hand. Bucky was almost to the point of lapping it up off the goddamned concrete if Steve didn’t get the hell out of here soon.

“I had JARVIS track you using traffic cameras and your cellphone. Now answer the question.”

“Coup de grace after killing this fucker.” Bucky kicked the corpse’s foot but he knew Steve wasn’t buying it. He acted like he was looking around for something to wipe the blood off his hand even though he had no intention of doing so but he could practically feel the anger rolling off Steve.

“If you don’t want to tell me, fine, but don’t lie to me.”

“Okay so why are you still here then? Because this don’t concern you.” His patience was beyond wearing thin. Bucky was hungry and Steve was a distraction he didn’t need.

“It concerns you so it concerns me. I know something’s up with you. I knew it when you came back last night all...cool and calm and handsy. And then sleeping through the night without any nightmares or hell waking up for anything? And last night, when you kissed me...I didn’t see any blood on you but I tasted it.”

Fuck. He hadn’t brushed his teeth before he’d gone and kissed Steve last night. And now Steve had heard douchebag’s little speech about him slaughtering innocent people and being a monster coupled with Bucky practically sucking the guy’s blood off his finger. “What do you want me to say?” Bucky moved a little further down the alley away from corpse and leaned back against the wall, his eyes never leaving Steve.

“I want you to say that I didn’t hear what I did and that what I’m thinking can’t possibly be true. That you’re not a...a…”

“A vampire?” Steve nodded. “You said you didn’t want me to lie to you so can’t do that, pal. Besides, last I checked, me and the vampire thing aside, we shouldn’t be possible so…”

“Yeah okay…” Steve was taking big gulps of air. He hadn’t seen him do that since he was that asthmatic little punk who didn’t know when to shut up to keep from getting his ass kicked growing up. “Okay so what’s this place and why are you here?” Bucky gave him a droll glare. 

“Well it’s a club catering to the vampire goth scene. Whaddya think I’m doing here?” He was really trying not to be a smart ass but hunger made him into an even bigger asshole than he already was. There was a look of hurt that passed across Steve’s face.

“But they’re strangers...and civilians. What happens if you get, you know, carried away?” He finally moved a little closer to where Bucky was leaning back against the building.

“One, I have an amazing amount of self control and two, I never let myself go so long between feedings where that would be an issue. Well, not normally.” He mumbled and they fell into silence. Bucky could practically hear the thoughts flying through Steve’s brain and not for the first time wished he could actually read the man’s mind.

“Well, what if you didn’t need such self control? What if you had someone who could protect themselves if you got a little out of control?” Steve had what Bucky called his thinking face on. He’d seen it a lot during the war when he was working out strategies and battle plans.

“Well to do that I’d need…” And what Steve was talking about hit him. “No. Absolutely not, Steve. No. End of discussion and I mean it.” Bucky pushed himself away from the wall, the last of HYDRA douchebag’s blood wiping off in the motion. Dammit. He turned to head back into the club the way he’d followed the now corpse out in the hopes of finding someone quickly who was willing.

“So you trust strangers with this but not me? Strangers who you could hurt and not me who can, and has, defended himself from you in a fight? Not to mention the whole thing where we’re sleeping together.” He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Bucky, who glared right back.

“Go. Home.” Bucky hissed through clenched teeth as he turned to leave. He looked like a disaster but hopefully the lights of the club would hide the worst of it. He hadn’t made it two steps before Steve had him by the left arm, pulling him back. Bucky whirled on a dime and had Steve backed against the side of the alley, crowded into a dark corner, his right hand wrapped lightly around his throat, not restricting airflow. His canines were extended and he let Steve see.  
“Is this what you wanted to see, Stevie?” He pressed himself from shoulders to hips against Steve. “This is what I am. This is what they turned me into.” He moved his hand so his thumb ran lightly over the pulse point on the left side of Steve’s neck as he nosed along the right side of it. “Is this what you want?”

“Fuck...yes Jesus Buck...you I want you…” Words tumbled out of Steve’s mouth and Bucky couldn’t help but smile.

“Right here in the alley? Aren’t you full of surprises.” 

Bucky leaned forward just enough to lick Steve’s bottom lip, leaving Steve reaching out for a kiss but denying him because Bucky was in a mood. He licked a wet stripe down Steve’s neck along his thrumming beat of his pulse in his carotid artery before nosing his way down even further. The stab wound to Steve’s side was healing but he could still smell the blood just under the antiseptic smell of the stitches and the gauze. It made his canines that much sharper and his dick that much harder as he hit his knees in front of Steve. He could clearly see the outline of Steve’s cock through his jeans and it looked like he was as hard as Bucky was. 

He made quick work of the button and zipper of Steve’s jeans and was ecstatic to find that, for whatever reason, Steve had decided to forgo underwear. Once he moved the jeans down to Steve’s mid thigh, Bucky leaned forward and swallowed him in one motion, Steve’s moan of ecstasy music to his ears. There was the scent of Steve’s soap but there was also the scent still on him where he’d come earlier and that’s what spurred Bucky into moving. He drug his tongue along the underside of Steve’s cock, knowing all the places to flatten his tongue to make Steve squirm. He flicked his tongue all over the head of his dick, drawing all sorts of dirty moans and a litany of praise, Steve’s hands landing on Bucky’s shoulders, alternating between massaging and outright gripping them. Bucky moved back and forth on his dick, making sure to make the most obscene sucking and slurping noises along with increasing suction when moving back and decreasing when moving forward. He could hear Steve’s head thrashing left and right and feel the tension in his body. He knew he was close and Bucky moaned, knowing the vibrations running along Steve’s cock combined with how close he was would push him right over the edge and he was right. Steve came with a strangled moan, Bucky drinking down every drop until he was sure it was safe to let Steve’s softening dick slide from his mouth. He licked his lips and glanced up and Steve, who had his head thrown back still high from his orgasm. Bucky smiled and took the opportunity while Steve was distracted to sink his fangs into his femoral artery, moaning greedily when the blood poured into his mouth.

“Jesus Christ!” Steve arched off the wall but Bucky held him still, the hunger he’d been fighting since the Quinjet taking over. The blood was warm and sweet as it flowed over Bucky’s tongue...it was unlike anything he’d ever tasted. It made the kid from the other night taste like the watered down substitute he’d been rationing. Bucky felt more alive than he had in as long as he could remember. He felt grounded like he had when Steve had found him after everything went to shit…

Steve.

Bucky withdrew his fangs, biting his tongue and lapping at the marks to heal them faster than Steve’s serum would’ve healed them anyway, even dropping a kiss where they’d been just seconds before. He tucked Steve back into his jeans, buttoning and zipping them up, and stood up to check on him.

“You still with me?” Bucky couldn’t meet his gaze. He kept licking the corners of his mouth to make sure he’d gotten all of Steve’s blood off of his face. Steve, never one to respond normally, grabbed Bucky by the jacket and pulled him forward into what had to be the hottest kiss they’d had since Bucky had come back to himself. Steve licked around inside of Bucky’s mouth as if trying to catch a taste of his own blood or come one and Bucky wanted to be repulsed but he couldn’t be. He grabbed Steve by the hips and began to rut against him.

“I think,” Steve said, out of breath, when he tore himself away from Bucky, “that we need to go home and you need to fuck me into the mattress.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I don't actually speak Russian so blame Google Translate for this but the trigger words the HYDRA douche tried to use, Вам нужна кровь, солдат, roughly translates to "You need blood, Soldier" because, well, I couldn't figure out what else they would use.
> 
> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://bustybarnes.tumblr.com) about how I fail at Russian translations, Stucky, writing, or anything!


End file.
